The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Typically, above-ground swimming pools are popular because they are much less expensive than in-ground pools. This is because with the above-ground pool, it is not necessary to dig any holes or alter the ground in any way, if there is a flat area large enough to receive the out-of-ground pool. However, a problem with above-ground pools is that they do not take advantage of the beneficial insulating soil around them as do in-ground pools, since the pool walls are surrounded by the atmospheric air. The walls of above-ground pools are often made of a metallic sheet, e.g. steel or aluminum, and consequently do not have good insulating properties to keep the water warm. Indeed, the pool water will often become much colder by losing its heat through the pool walls.
It is known in the art that a solar sheet can be used as a heat insulating barrier and to prevent water evaporation which has a cooling effect on the water. The solar sheet also heats the pool water through the instrumentality of the sun rays, the sheet floating on the water surface and concentrating the sun rays in the water. However, despite the use of a solar sheet, a considerable amount of heat loss takes place through the pool walls. It consequently costs more to the pool owner for heating his pool water.
It is known in the art that 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, when swimming pools are open for the season, heat exchange is occurring. While this may sound like bad news, it also works to our advantage. When heat exchange, (energy), is thought of as a gain, it means we like how the water feels warmer to us. When it is thought of as a loss, such as on cloudy days that block out the suns warming rays, or on cold nights, the water feels noticeably colder. Science has conveniently broken down heat loss into three basic categories: Convective—exposed water evaporating; Conductive—exposed exterior pool wall is warm to the touch; and Radiant—invisible waves of heat we feel coming from the exposed exterior without touching it. Generally, as energy is absorbed, it raises the water temperature. When it has peaked, that same energy begins to transfer back into the environment, lowering the water temperature.
Thus, when the water temperature is higher than the surrounding ambient air temperature, both conductive and radiant heat loss occurs. The surface area of the exposed exterior wall is approximately half that of the waters total surface area, though it has no defense against the elements. Take into account that the pool wall is metal, and with only a 7 mph wind, heat exchange doubles. When the exterior wall is wet, additional energy is lost due to evaporation during the process.
It is known that gases/air possess poor thermal conduction properties compared to liquids and solids, and thus makes a good insulation material if they can be trapped. In order to further augment the effectiveness of a gas (such as air) it may be disrupted into small cells which cannot effectively transfer heat by natural convection. Furthermore, considering the current needs of the environment, the need to conserve energy and efficiency are of paramount importance. In addition to energy savings, above-ground pools fail to adequately conserve heat which may result in less hours of operable use, higher energy costs, and generally less consumer enjoyment.
Other proposals have involved insulation assemblies for swimming pools. The problem with these insulation assemblies is that they do not easily attach and detach from the sidewall of the pool with magnets. Also, they do not have air as the primary insulation means. Even though the above cited insulation assemblies meet some of the needs of the market, an above-ground pool insulation assembly and method of insulating an above-ground pool that provides at least one modular panel fabricated from perimeter and reinforcement steel bar that form a rectangular frame; and whereby the frame is encapsulated by a metallic sheet to create a pocket of insulating air; and whereby an adhesive metallic tape secures the metallic sheet to the frame; and whereby resilient strips attach to the edges of the frames exterior to help prevent the elements from entering the mount side of the panel, and whereby the modular panel mounts mechanically or magnetically to the peripheral sidewall of an above-ground swimming pool, so as to insulate the pool, and thereby reduce heat loss from the body of water in the pool, is still desired.